Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (codename Spectre 4) is a Lasat honor guard, whose people were one of the first species to rise up against the Empire in its early days, which responded by committing a genocide campaign against them. Bio Personality and Traits Zeb was a Lasat, meaning he had several interesting traits. His ears, for instance, released heat. His large eyes could see very clearly at nighttime, making for good hunting. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept his warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. Among the crew of the Ghost, Zeb was considered the muscle, as he is the most physically powerful, enough to use his hand blunt weapons against armored troopers, as well as throwing and lifting them without effort. He was a well-trained honor guard, who has a past in the military. Much of his fighting style was reminiscent of martial arts as he has been shown practicing sweeping kicks and punches on stormtroopers. In terms of personality, Zeb was typically very witty. During fights, however, he became serious. Otherwise Zeb was often grumpy and rough, particularly towards Ezra (whom he later became close friends with) and Chopper. He is a Rebel to the core, after his people were all but exterminated and ousted from their own planet by the Empire and as such he has great compassion towards those who suffer under the Empire's tyranny as well, such as when he defended a fruit-vendor from harassing Stormtroopers and declined monetary reward and only took a single fruit. As a member of the Honor Guard of Lasan, Zeb is a fierce warrior and believes in honor. Zeb also has a softer and more vulnerable side like when he flew into a berserk rage when Kallus used a Bo-rifle in battle and in Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Zeb seemed rather depressed (although he tried to hide it) like he would miss Ezra when they dropped him off back on Lothal. Main Weaponry * AB-75 bo-rifle Skills Honor Guard Training As Captain the Lasat Honor Guard, Zeb was a skilled fighter and fierce warrior who believed in honor and was trained use it effectively, but that part of his life ended when the homeworld he swore to protect was massacred by the Empire. Brute Strength Due to his large physique and combat skills, Zeb served as the "muscle" of the small Lothalian rebel cell. He enjoyed fighting and beating up Stormtroopers and wrestling against Inquisitors. Trivia *Zeb will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Zeb will meet Brian Griffin, Sylveon and their friends and family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Zeb will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Zeb guest stars in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Samug, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *Zeb returns in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Lasats Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Aliens Category:Strong Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Honor Guards Category:Guards Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Laser-Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies